


The Warlord of Ten Thousand Cherry Blossoms

by ginnekomiko



Series: Pokemon Side Stories [2]
Category: Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leader of the army has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By this point, he was used to being alone with the lady commander. Back then, Shingen had ordered him to observe under her as a way to atone for his foolishness in launching an ambush against her and then losing so soundly.

"Lady Byakko?"

"What is it, Yukimura?"

"You seem like you have something that's been troubling you."

"You could tell?"

"Yes. You scrunch up your face when you're stuck on a problem." _It's cute._

She looked to the side. "Actually, it concerns you."

Yukimura felt his face fall. "Have I done something to displease you?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"What is it then?"

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "It's more of a personal request."

"Name it and it shall be done."

"Very well then, I wish to make you my lover."

Yukimura felt his face flush so hot that he guessed it about matched the shade of his Charmeleon. "What? But! You could have anyone you want! And you go say something like that... to me?"

"Yukimura, you are free to say no to me. I will not dismiss you from this army so long as you don't breathe a word of it to anyone else in camp. Unless of course, you want to leave, given what I've said."

"You're wrong! I'd never leave your side, Lady Byakko!" He all but shouted. He caught himself and quieted down. "I'm just surprised, that's all. You're a lady and all that."

"Truthfully, I've only been 'Lady Byakko' for as long as I've been Aurora's warlord."

"How did you become a warlord?" he asked.

"Simple, Eevee and I beat the snot out of everyone who looked down on us until we got recognized for our skills," she said with a smile. "At first, I just wanted to get back at the high and mighty lord who was treating my mother like an object that could be thrown away after he used her. So I challenged him to a battle for my mother's honor and won. He didn't take kindly to that."

Yukimura laughed heartily. "I bet! Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in one of the poorer districts of Aurora. Specifically, the one nicknamed the 'Ditto District'. I'm sure you know why it's called that."

"Because people make their money trafficking pokemon eggs and... people. They mostly use Dittos to create the eggs, which are then sold to the highest bidder. Oh no, my lady...."

"Don't worry. My mother did everything in her power to protect me from the darker side of the district. I wasn't exposed to some of the harsher realities until recently, but, that is still who I am. Oichi is the only one other than you who knows that story."

"You can put your trust in me! I've really come to respect you, you know, so it doesn't matter to me where you came from or who you were. It's funny, Shingen told me again and again to not fall for you, but I failed rather miserably, much like my attempted ambush against you. I love you, Lady Byakko. So it's okay. Use me however you see fit."

"I've always liked that you're so honest. This could have gone very wrong. I'm glad it didn't. If things go south, will you stay with me?"

"Of course I'll stay, but I don't think we'll lose this war. I believe in you."

"I never asked for this kind of destiny, but so be it. If I am asked to rise, I will."

"That's the spirit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Byakko got her Glaceon.

Byakko opened her eyes to an unfamiliar face."Eevee? Is that you?"

The Glaceon nodded.

"She evolved after you fell into the thin ice, Lady Byakko," Yukimura said. "She swam into the water to help save you"

"I did that? How embarrassing! Um, Yukimura, what exactly am I leaning against?"

"My Charizard's belly."

"Eh? Your Charmeleon evolved as well?"

"He did. Charmeleon's heat wasn't enough. We thought you were going to die. You scared all of us, you know."

"Sorry, I don't remember much."

"From what I recall, it was the little girl's Mushara. It emitted a calming aura and you must have been too close. You were knocked unconscious and then the thin ice cracked from under you. You sunk. I was going to jump in after you, but Eevee was faster." He smiled and stroked Glaceon's head. "You've got guts. I would have never figured that such a tiny species like Eevee would try to pull the weight of a human with just its teeth while trying to swim in such icy waters. Rather than give up, she adapted into something that could withstand the cold."

"You really...?" Byakko murmured. Glaceon smiled and nuzzled close to her. "Thank you. I love you so much, my friend. Your new form is beautiful. Let's stay together, always."


End file.
